mythosversefandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Humans are one of the dominant species of Taijira, second only to monsters. While they lack a monster's supernatural abilities, they compensate for this with their endurance, persistence, adaptability and fluidity in occupations that the biological castes displayed by monsters and animals are neither able to comprehend or replicate. Humans are also the only known species capable of practicing magic, integral to the profession of Chōkyō. Appearance Humans have an erect posture and move bipedally on two legs. Height and weight are entirely dependent on the environment a human inhabits, with the short, stocky and pale Sinnohans contrasting against the tall, slender and tanned Hoennese. Their fine motor skills are attributed to their dexterous hands and opposable thumbs. Humans have thinner body hair than that of other animals and most monsters, which, with the help of their productive sweat glands, heavily reduces the risk of heat exhaustion and heatstroke when running long distances. Humans are sexually dimorphic, with males being generally larger, taller and more muscular than their female counterparts. Usually, females are shorter, slimmer and weaker than males, and have a narrower birth canal than other animals and monsters as a result of their bipedalism. This has the adverse effect of causing childbirth to be extremely difficult and dangerous for both the fetus and the female. Diet Humans are omnivorous, although depending on their location, they may develop a preference for either vegetation or meat and poultry. Humans employ a hunter-gatherer method in order to get food, combining stationary food sources such as fruits and fungi with wild game. Humans use fire in order to prepare and cook food, avoiding the risk of foodborne illnesses from eating raw game. Reproduction and Life Cycle Humans reproduce sexually, wherein sexual intercourse succeeds the fertilisation of the female's ovum by the male's sperm. Generally, human gestation lasts for approximately 266 days, although it can occur after fewer or more days. After this period, the infant will be pushed through the birthing canal. Human babies are entirely dependent on their parents for care until they reach ten years of age, at which point they are considered mature adults. Behaviour Humans are highly social creatures and, therefore, prefer to live in large groups composed of complicated interpersonal relationships. Humans are capable of using different systems of communication in the form of languages for reasons of more than the simple exchanging of information. Humans communicate for a variety of reasons in both verbal and literary manners, such as for self-expression. While all humans are capable of thought and emotion, it is how they choose to express these virtues that create the differing cultures of Tajiria. For example, the people of the Kanto side of Sekiei believe that hiding your true feelings from other people in order to appear polite is acceptable behaviour, while the people of the Joho side of the same country see lying as a tell of a person's willingness to delve into depravity. Abilities Because of the complicated structure of their brains, humans are the only known forms of life on Tajiria with sapience. This, along with their ability to problem-solve, rationalise, introspect and develop new and complex ideas, gives them an advantage over their solely sentient competitors. The dexterity of a human's hands allows them to lock their wrists in place, giving them the ability to better manipulate tools than monsters and animals. A human's arm strength is also impressive, as they are able to throw objects with decent awareness of the distance, accuracy and force of the throw, a trait that no other species on Tajiria has. Races Kanto Kantonians are of an average height, between 5'06" for men and 5'02" for women, with small, rounded faces, thin bodies and long noses to adapt to their temperate climate. Their skin is an oily pigment due to the dry air and warm heat, while their hair is straight, jet black and reaches their shoulder to reduce to protect against the harsh sunlight. Johto Johtonians generally resemble Kantonians in height and build, with straight, black hair and dark, squinted eyes. However, Johtonians normally have longer faces than Kantonians, with wider cheeks and smaller noses, and a slightly darker shade of skin. Hoenn Hoennese are the tallest of humans, with an average height of men being 5'09" and the average height of women being 5'04". Their slim figure, wide nose and dark skin reduces the maximum surface area to alleviate the effects of heat and shields them from harmful solar radiation. Long, wavy hair provides excellent thermal insulation of the scalp and protects the back of the neck against UV rays. Sinnoh Sinnohans are the shortest race of humans known to Tajiria, and have a pale cream complexion. Their small, round bodies, short limbs, flat faces, a pad of fat over their sinuses, narrow noses and a heavier layer of body fat provide a minimal surface-area-to-body-mass ratio, allowing for as little heat loss as possible, and protect the lungs and base of the brain against the chill air passing through the nasal passages. Category:Bipeds Category:Humans Category:Lore